Passing Time
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: A bored Izaya answers a question meme. Izaya Centric; hints of Shizaya.


There were days when Izaya couldn't even bother with eating due to busy business hours. And there were also days when there just wasn't that much to do. Today was one of those days. Izaya was bored and feeling lazy, he wanted some sort of entertainment but he wasn't really sure what he was looking for. He logged in on chat rooms but there wasn't anyone there. It figured, since it was still 10 am on a muggy Monday morning, his beloved humans were probably in school, at work, or still sleeping from a hangover.

He turned on the TV and surfed the channels but none of them caught his attention. He tried calling people but they either were busy or busy cussing at him. Izaya sighed as he resigned to his boredom. His body felt sluggish as he sunk in his cushioned chair, his eyes staring into space in the direction to his computer screen. Then a random idea popped up. Izaya clicked the Google Chrome icon and went to Google, typed in the question he was too lazy to think of an answer to.

"How to pass time without much effort?"

The results came back with a list from yahoo answers asked by other bored people. Izaya clicked on one and found maybe an answer to his question. A Meme. Again, he typed "give me a meme to do" and randomly clicked on the links and finally found one.

He copied the format and pasted it to a blank entry on his public blog. Not that he had a private blog either, Izaya new better as an informat, that information about serious and private matters shouldn't be shared publicly, especially on the Internet where it can be easily hacked by others and be used against you. Information is power, would be Izaya's motto and basically how he makes a living. Plus, there's no fun if no one gets to read and comment about it.

Feeling a bit excited, he started to answer the questions one by one.

1. Make a list of 5 things that are in reach:

Cellphone, cup of tea, Flickblade, Binoculars, pack of condoms

2. Are you currently in a serious relationship? Yes and No.

Yes, since our relationship is twisted and seriously fucked up that it's becoming impossible to let go. No, because 90% of the time, it's all about sex.

3. What is one item of clothing you wish you could always wear?

I haven't tried wearing it outside my apartment but I like wearing headbands. I look cute and adorable everytime I see myself in the mirror.

4. What do you plan to do after this meme?

Maybe I'll go play with Shizu-chan in Ikebukuro for a while.

5. Do you have any pets?

If a protozoan creature can be classified as a pet, then yes. \0

6. Who was the last person you hugged?

The last person I hugged was myself.

7. What was the last thing you downloaded

Adobe Flash Player Update. I know. Really interesting. :|

8. What did you do today?

Arranged appointments with clients for tomorrow.

9. What was the last text message you received?

A message from Celty saying that Shizu-chan was acting weird. Maybe visiting Ikebukuro was a good idea after all.

10. What websites do you always visit when you go online?

TinierMe, YahooMail, LiveJournal, Lastfm, Forums and chat rooms here and there

11. What irritates you nearly on a daily basis?/

Why Shizu-chan is not human and how unpredictable he is.

12. If you could afford to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?

VIVA LAS VEGAS! Casinos are exciting! 8D

13. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?

I can only think of two situations. Either I'm still an informat but a lot more powerful and handsome or I'm dead and most likely by Shizu-chan's hands.

14. Where's your tattoo/Where would you like a tattoo?

Where's your piercing/Where would you like a piercing? I'd rather keep my skin free form blemishes and I hear getting a tattoo hurts like hell. (-.-;)

15. What are you doing this weekend?

I don't have plans yet but I usually wake up in his bed on Saturday mornings. ;) Friday nights tend to be unpredictable just like him. :"

16. If you could play any musical instrument, which one would you play?

I already play the piano well. Hmmmm... I've always wanted to know how to play the harmonica. :D

17. What's the one thing you need the most now?

Entertainment. Something that would give me an adrenaline rush.

18. Bottle or can soda?

Bottle.

19. What was the last thing you ate?

Cup Ramen was all I could find in the cupboard.

20. Do you like POTATOES?

No.

Izaya stretched his hands upward and looked at the time, only 15 minutes had passed since he began to answer the meme. That didn't do much at all, Izaya thought. He posted the entry and got up from his chair. The weather outside was sunny, just the perfect day for a chase, but he doubt he would get one based on Celty's text message. But perhaps playing doctor would help him pass time, after all an owner needs to take care of his pet.


End file.
